


Hardwood Floors

by BecksLovesBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Stubborn Hermione Granger, Superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksLovesBlue/pseuds/BecksLovesBlue
Summary: “This is excessive, Draco Malfoy.”Hermione scolded him as he punched his pillow into a comfortable position on the hardwood floors of their new house. He covered himself with a flimsy bedsheet and laid down on the floor, resting his head on the pillow, before looking up at her defiantly.-Draco discovers the extent of Hermione's superstitious nature when they move into their new home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Hardwood Floors

**Author's Note:**

> This is short drabble I wrote a few months back. Because drabbles are the only thing I seem to be able to write these days, I'll be making a collection out of them here, instead of having them all over my tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fluff piece that brought me great joy to write in a time when everything seemed dark. 
> 
> It is unbeta'd, so forgive my mistakes.

“This is excessive, Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione scolded him as he punched his pillow into a comfortable position on the hardwood floors of their new house. He covered himself with a flimsy bedsheet and laid down on the floor, resting his head on the pillow, before looking up at her defiantly.

“Was it I the superstitious one that insisted we not to sleep together in the house until after we were married?”

Hermione clenched her fists at her sides and gritted her teeth. Having only bought their new home less than a week ago, they only owned a bed. Despite having lived together in his rented flat for a few months already, she regretted admitting out loud that she believes that if they spent the night together in their marital home, without being married it would bring upon the end of their relationship and early destruction of their home which would lead to one of their untimely deaths.

She’d moved into their house two days ago, and he had made fun of her for asking him to keep his old flat until they were married, yet he agreed. Unfortunately, when the landlord asked him to move out just three days before the actual wedding, Draco insisted on sleeping in his own home.

“We weren’t supposed to sleep in the house at the same time” She huffed at him. “It doesn’t matter where you sleep anymore, we’re already cursed. Come sleep on the bed.”

He smirked up at her as he covered himself up to the neck in his blanket.

“I am in bed.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. He really could be impossible when he put his mind to it. And after two years of working as partners in the auror office and three years of dating, he knew just how to push her buttons when he wanted her to lose her temper.

“I don’t want you sleeping on the floor.”

“I will sleep on the floor, and when I wake tomorrow with the pains of an eighty-year-old, I will make it my duty to remind you how it is all your fault.”

“You’re infuriating.”

She stomped over to him and pulled the pillow from under his blond head. She sat next to him on the floor, fluffed the pillow, and laid down back facing him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer to his chest and buried his face in her curls. Despite her anger, she melted into his embrace.

“Granger, you’ve just cursed our whole lineage. None of our children will ever marry and that is if this little muggle curse of yours even allows us to have children.” He drawled close to her ear. “I’d be surprised if we make it through the night.”

“You are the one who cursed this marriage when you decided to sleep here tonight.”

He laughed at her remark before placing a kiss on her unruly hair.

“This marriage was cursed by your hair long before it even started, Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, go check out my other works and feel free to follow me on Tumblr: BecksLovesBlue!


End file.
